


Sigils [ON HIATUS]

by Worship_The_Potato



Category: Supernatural, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worship_The_Potato/pseuds/Worship_The_Potato
Summary: When Sam returns from a solo hunt in Arkansas, he isn't alone. With two Princes now residing in the bunker, the Winchesters and their companions must find others, who have also been magicked into their world, and return them to their own. With their tools and contacts, the objective seems easy.However, trouble brews in the stars...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all!
> 
> This is my first published fic, so please do go easy on m--wait, what am I saying? SHRED this mother father with criticism! I'd love to have some feed back so I know what's good, what needs work, and what I should yeet into the sun. I don't know if I'll continue it, but I might.
> 
> I'm brand spankin' new to this site so if something seems odd, you know why. 
> 
> Please, excuse any typos or grammar issues.
> 
> Also, HUGE THANK YOU to my friend, who I shall dub Smaug, for reading through it before it goes out.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day!

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

“...what the fuck, Sammy?”

Samuel Winchester gave his brother a sheepish, almost guilty grin.

Days earlier, the younger brother headed out on a solo mission to Arkansas. A new vampire nest had been located in the Little Rock area, its occupant none too kind. He returned with company – cute company – but company nonetheless.

The younger brother slowly shook his head, grunting as a small, light blue dragon crawled around in his arms and attempted to parkour over his shoulder, its snow white mane bouncing slightly. The left side of Sam’s head of hair was now crusty with dried slobber, his expression almost scarred as he wearily glanced at the lizard.

To his right stood a young boy, his dark brown, and frighteningly curly, hair sticking in almost all directions. The boy gave a shy wave, before glancing around the bunker once more, clearly uneasy.

“You were supposed to be hunting, not baby sitting,” Dean stated, staring at the sight. “Who the f...udge are these two?”

“Dean, this is Prince Ezran and Prince… A...Az…,” Sam began, before turning to the boy.

The boy smiled. “Azymondias. You can call him Zym though! He’s okay with that.”

“...that,” Sam murmured, blinking. His eyes quickly met his brother’s, lips pursed, before he addressed the kid once more. “Hey, Your Highness, can you take… Zym and go sit… somewhere? Dean and I need to talk.”

“Okay!”

Ezran nodded, arms reached upwards. The dragon vaulted himself into the boy’s embrace, yipping happily and giving a soft squeal. Dean snorted, amused with how dog-like the animal acted.

Pausing, the Prince hesitantly stated, “You… you used the wrong term. Your Majesty refers to a King or a Queen, while Your Highness refers to a lower position, such as a Prince. I’m a King, so you’d use the first one, but I prefer Ezran or Ez. Call me when you’re done!”

“Ah… will do... Ez...”

With that, he happily headed for one of the couches in the bunker’s media room to play with his dragon pal.

The brothers backed a bit farther away, the elder crossing his arms. “That’s a child, Sam. You brought him Ground Zero for possession, demons, angels, ghosts, wendigos, everything that could kill him!” he hissed, eyes narrowed. “Do you want me to keep listing things? We’ve had so many issues here, I can’t count them all!”

“He’s not real, Dean! I mean, he is… now, but that kid? He’s from a cartoon,” Sam responded, body tense. “I found him in the middle of nowhere.”

“How’d he get here?”

“I was thinking Cass could tell us,” Sam answered, running a hand through his hair while glancing at the boy. “I mean he can’t be too far out, right?”

Dean nodded and began to back away. “I’ll see if he’s on his way back. You can deal with Junior over there.”

Sam agreed and began to approach the young King, cracking a tight lipped, nervous smile at the boy. He knelt down in front of the boy and paused, watching him pull his dragon into his lap to keep him from running amuck. Once his arms were “firmly” around the dragon, Ezran turned to Sam.

“Yes?”

“It looks like you’ll be staying here, until we can find a way to get you home,” the hunter said, softly and calmly. “Wherever that is.”

Ezran nodded, looking down at his companion, who’d finally relaxed. He seemed to sense what the King was feeling.

“In the mean time,” Sam began, “we should get you settled into a room and a nice meal ready.”

His head snapped up, blue eyes wide and glittering. “Do you have jelly tarts?” he questioned, excitedly.

Sam shook his head and stood, hand reaching down for the boy to grab. “I don’t think so. But we have pie? And some sandwich supplies.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had trouble with this chapter... mainly because it's so easy to mess up Castiel. I hope I did him justice! The whole thing considered, it's not everything I hoped it'd be... it feels kinda off... but I can deal with it, i think
> 
> Also, as a teaser of sorts, I suggest listening to Alpha by Little Destroyer. Can you guess who all is coming next chapter?

To say Castiel was confused would be… far beyond the realm of an understatement.

Oregon seemed as if it were a simple trip; pop in, slay lower level demons, clean up after their mess, grab dinner, and return to the bunker for a night of binge watching YouTube Husky videos. For research purposes. Clearly. He greatly appreciated videos that focused on said dogs speaking in what resembled English.

Once again, he did this for research.

Only research.

_Research._

Instead of the swift hunt he anticipated, Castiel found the demons’ hideout, an abandoned house. It appeared empty, the vessels he assumed they used laying on the floor in the common area. Blood pooled on the ground beneath the bodies, looking almost black in the pitch darkness of the night. A coppery smell filled the air, along with the smell of smoking upholstery and flesh.

He slowly strode through the living room, feet light. Part of the nearby fireplace was, from what he could see, singed, a black, smoky powder surrounding a blade’s mark. It still emitted smoke.

Hesitantly, Castiel reached out, fingers within an inch of the area for a millisecond. He yanked his hand back, yelping and holding it as the tips of his fingers sizzled and smoked, the heat nearly unbearable and impossibly intense for such a mark. He quickly healed himself and moved on.

Ahead, the sound of a fight reached his ears, the clanging of swords and a bloody scream echoing through the hall.

Once more, the house fell silent.

Castiel remain still, breathing slowly, eyeing the shadows on the wall, cast by some source of light. It dimmed momentarily, returning to its glow a moment later, slowly growing in intensity. He assumed it was a dying flashlight.

Speedily, the angel hid behind a wall, pulling his blade as silently as he could.

`

“None of them had a map,” a female voice commented, her voice laced with a French accent. “And now we must figure out where in Katolis we are!” A pause. “I… understood ‘I, you, and street,’ smoulder. Nothing more.”

The French sounding woman came into sight first, her dark skin illuminated by her glowing blade. She wore golden armor and a burgundy cape that almost reached her boots. Her orange eyes had what looked to be yellow eye shadow or paint surrounding them, with two streaks heading to her jawline. She bore a headdress, jaggedly aiming out to both sides and up, much like a crescent moon, which covered her horns. What quickly caught his attention were her long and pointed ears, and her eyes… when they met his.

Her sword was immediately pointed at him, the heat of a thousand suns seemingly condensed into a small item, designed to elaborately kill her enemy.

“What are you?” she hissed, her companion whipping around.

The other woman pulled her iron sword, leather brown eyes staring into his soul. Her armor clanked as she shifted into a better position, a shield on her left arm. Her sweaty hair was short, a pixie cut, fitting of how she carried herself. A scar sat on her cheek.

The angel pursed his lips. “My name is Castiel. I’m here to… I _was_ here to clear out the demons… I… was not expecting this. Who are you two?”

The darker woman glanced at the other one, who held her sword steady. She returned her gaze to Castiel.

“I am Queen Janai, Golden Warrior of Lux Aurea. My companion is General Amaya of Katolis,” she answered. “What kingdom is this? On which side of the border?”

Puzzled, Castiel looked between them, hesitantly answering, “You are… in the United States. In North America. In Oregon. If that helps… I won’t harm you if you won’t harm me.”

The General slowly looked away from his mouth, eyes on the Queen in confusion.

Janai lowered her sword, as did the General, both now eyeing the angel.

“Do you have a map?”

Castiel shook his head, slowly returning his knife to its sheath. “No. But I know where we can buy one. I have never heard of Katolis… or Lux Aurea. Are they… French towns? You sound French. Or French Canadian?”

General Amaya gave him a confused squint, mouth in a solid line before turning to Janai, her expression clear and readable.

_Confusion._

* * *

Ezran hummed, carrying Zym with him to the kitchen for a late night snack. While they weren’t jelly tarts, honey glazed ham sandwiches sure were close… and he felt certain he was now addicted to the glorious and exquisite dish.

He wasn’t complaining.

Setting Zym on the table, the young King grabbed a nearby chair and headed for the refrigerator, mouth watering at the thought of sweet meat, some mustard, and lettuce. He grabbed the necessary items, glancing back at Zym. The dragon gently tugged on a box of Pepsi cans.

“Oh! You’re right. We can’t forget the Pepsi!” he stated, carefully climbing down from his chair perch.

Padding over to the counter, Ezran pushed the items on and turned around, grabbing the chair once more and pushing it to the counter. He grimaced as the legs croaked against the floor, glancing at the clock. 3:27 AM. He hoped that wouldn’t wake Sam and Dean. They seemed to exhausted after he arrived and rushed to their beds once they thought he was asleep.

Once he reached his destination, he jumped onto the chair, now at the perfect sandwich making height. He smiled, taking two slices of break from the bag, followed by three slices of honey ham, some pickles, and lastly, a bit of olive oil. For Zym, he hastily made a meat and pickle sandwich, holding off on the bread and olive oil, but going to town with some ketchup.

Beside him, Zym quivered in excitement, eyes wide and feet tapping on the counter. He yipped, quietly, eyes on his meal.

Ezran giggled, grabbing a plate from the cabinet above him to place the sandwiches on. When he pushed Zym his meal, the dragon pounced, quickly eating the delicious masterpiece.

“Zym, slow down!” he laughed, pulling his own plate towards him. “You’ll choke! That’s not fun.”

The dragon barely glanced up, but slowed his eating slightly.

Sighing, Ezran took his sandwich and opened his mouth wide, ready for the delicious and beautiful taste that would send him to cloud nine, open his sense, introduce him to—

Ezran yelped, eyes wide as what Sam had called a phone rang, interrupting his meal. Pouting, he placed his sandwich down and turned to Zym.

“I’ll be back.”

Zym continued with his feast.

Speedily, the young King jumped from the chair and ran to the kitchen table, grabbing the phone. It wasn’t Sam’s so it must have been Dean’s, though they were the same color.

Though he hesitated, Ezran toughed and drug the green phone and held the device to his ear. “Hello…?”

“Dean? Sam? Who is this?”

“Sam’s asleep right now, I think, and so is Dean,” Ezran responded, glancing back at Zym. “Zym, no! That was mine!”

The last slice of ham disappeared down the dragon’s jaws.

“What? Who is this?”

Ezran paused. “...who wants to know?”

“For the love of… look, I need to speak with Sam and Dean. _Urgently_. Please, just get th—what? No, no I don’t know where that is. No, Amaya, I—”

“Amaya?” Ezran gasped, joy flowing through his small body. “Is she deaf? That’s my aunt! Is her girlfriend with her? Are they okay? Are they hungry, do they need anything? I’m Ezran!”

“Hang on, please! One conversation at a time,” the gruff voice demanded. “Do you know an Ezran and Zym?...okay. Yes… okay… mhm...”

Ezran grinned, bouncing excitedly as he waited for his answers.

“Ezran?” a familiar elven voice asked.

“Janai?”

“Ezran! It is good to hear your voice. Your aunt and I are fine, just a little tired,” she stated, as calmly as she could. “Are you okay?”

He nodded, before verbally stating, “I think so. I almost got attacked by a… a… jinn? But I’m okay!”

Janai relayed everything to Amaya, he assumed, before responding, “We will be headed your way, however, we must speak with Sam or Dean first.”

“Okay,” Ezran stated, walking towards Zym. He’d clean up the mess later.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'msorryI'msorryI'msorryI'msorry I AM SO SORRYYYYY!!! Things are hectic... I'm moving states... it's December... please don't kill me...

“You’re kidding.”

“No.”

“I don’t believe it.”

“You should.”

“I _can’t_ believe that!”

Sam sighed, running his hands over his face. “Dean, this was bound to happen sooner or later.”

“This. See this? This is why we don’t fuck with Tumblr!” Dean shouted, downing more beer. “Fangirls, goddamn. And ms-flumple-yumps created her own damn sigil! Goddamn… and she’s a furry, of all things! Damn it, Tumblr!”

Sipping some tea, Janai stared at the computer screen, over Sam’s shoulder. She analyzed the art, a simple sketch of her, the photo taken in bad lighting, and on a bed. As she leaned in closer for a better look, her locks slid on her white shirt, borrowed from a spare bedroom.  She hummed.

“Very cute… however, my nose does not look like that,” she commented, amused.

Behind Janai, Amaya hummed, staring at the image with a small smile, while reading the elf’s lips in the reflection. Getting in view, she  began to  sign.

Dean had driven for nearly two days in a round trip to collect them and Castiel, and return. Ezran was overjoyed to see his aunt once more, refusing to leave her for  nearly an hour after the reunion,  until she asked for some of his excellent sandwiches . 

“She says it looks just like you,” Sam stated, a smile pulling at his lips. “Expressive, commanding… cute.”

Janai backed up, cheeks dusted pink as she looked away.

“Hey! Back on topic,” Dean snapped. “How are we going to get this person to stop using the sigil?”

“I’m not sure,” Sam stated, scrolling down the page. “She hasn’t use it in all of her art, so we don’t have to worry about… The Radio Demon? Whoever that is. Or Lucifer Morningstar. Thank Cas we don’t have to worry about Deadpool…”

“Who?” Janai questioned.

Dean shook his head. “Comic books turned TV shows.”

“…okay?”

Amaya clapped her hands, gaining Sam’s attention.

“Why don’t we… I’m not so sure,” Sam responded, placing the laptop on the table. Janai pulled it towards her to look at more images. He signed while murmuring, “The direct approach might not be our best option.”

“Unless it’s proven to them,” Dean added.

“Even then it doesn’t go well.”

“Sam...”

The younger brother looked up, turning to Janai curiously. 

The elf slowly slip the laptop towards him, eyes hard, hateful as she stared at the screen. He shakily took it, the attention in the room on him now. He swallowed thickly, eyes landing on the art upon the page. He sucked in a deep breath.

This… complicated things.

\----

He wasn’t, by any means, a basic banther. The man was classy, extra, _exotic_. He preferred class and style, mixed with elegance, and some charming murder here and there.

He supposed this was why he chose to burn his enemies to a crisp, and rather slowly and painfully.

Gracefully, he strode over the smoking corpses,  a coolly calm expression on his face  and changing which hand held the Sunfire Scepter . His eyes locked onto those of the figure at the end of the hall, who watched him closely.  The dark blond man gave him a look over.

“You ruined my carpets.”

“A small price to pay, Lucifer,” Aaravos assured him, smirking and leaning on the staff. “I’ve come to make a deal~”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *crawls out of the pit of writers block*
> 
> I'm sorry... I tried... I really did... hopefully it's gucci

“Isn’t this against the rules?”

Sam glanced at Ezran, grabbing a bag of coffee beans and responding with a slow, “Yes… but I don’t think anyone actually listens, Ez. My brother and I sat in the buggy when we were young.”

“If Dean jumped into dragon fire for fun, would you do it?” Ezran asked, blue eyes watching the floor begin to move below him. His body was sprawled out in the cart while he poking his fingers through the holes.

Setting the coffee beans into the cart, Sam nodded, a small smile on his face. “Okay. Point taken,” he chuckled, reaching for the Prince. Hoisting him up, he placed him down with a small grunt. “There… see anything you want?”

With a bounce, to return feeling to his legs, the curly haired boy looked around the aisle. “Um… not really. We already grabbed cookies.”

“You don’t want any soda?” he asked, beginning to move again.

Ezran shuddered, grimacing at the thought. “I drank some of Dean’s soda yesterday… it’s made my mouth feel weird. And my teeth...”

Sam merely nodded, unsure as to how he should respond. Kids loved soda…

“Okay… ah… what about some juice?” he offered, looking at the aisle signs, searching out where the product might be.

Ezran shook his head. “I’ll stick to milk. Thanks anyway, Sam!”

“No problem,” he nodded, pushing the buggy forward. “Let’s get back to the bunker.”


End file.
